


Terreno no descubierto

by chicaclamp



Series: De este mundo [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU Primer Contacto, Angst, Angst con final feliz, Comparten ropa, Domestic Fluff, Everything Hurts, Frottage, Hurt Spock, Jim es adorable, Jim merece ser amado, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre- Reform Vulcan, Primer contacto, Se parece a la sirenita, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Son adolescentes, Spock con un gorro, Spock es un principe, explaining earth, i hate these gays, kind of, they're ruining my life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: Después de un ataque a su nave por una nave de guerra Romulana, el príncipe Spock se estrella en un cercano planeta primitivo, directamente en el patio trasero de un chico llamado James Kirk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undiscovered Terrain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607232) by [battybatzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battybatzgirl/pseuds/battybatzgirl). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA ORIGINAL DEL AUTOR BATTYBATZGIRL  
> HOLA MIS AMIGOS  
> Hace unas semanas atrás, mire Primer Contacto. Luego, leí la maravillosa historia de Scienta_ Fantasia que es de un universo alterno “Spaceships, Private Jets, and Minivans: How to Start a Global Incident in 5 Minutes Flat” y lo ADORE MUCHISIMO. En serio, ese fic es maravilloso. Pero de todas maneras quería escribir un fic de primer contacto por mí misma, así que me esclavice por 2 semanas y conseguí alrededor de 31 k de ello. Así que vamos a divertirnos en este viaje, amigos.  
> Este AU tiene lugar justo antes de que el primer contacto suceda; daaa,lo sé. Pero, necesitamos contexto.  
> Agregaré más tags mientras los capítulos vayan. Honestamente en este punto estoy emocionada de que este terminado.¡Disfrutenlo!  
> NOTA DE CHICACLAMP PARA LA VERSIÓN TRADUCIDA  
> Hola a todos :3: Pues bien, conseguí permiso para traducir esta adorable historia de un universo paralelo. La comunicación entre estos dos se presenta como una barrera que es superada poco a poco por las experiencias y toda la dulzura que puedan imaginarse (al menos para mí así se siente).Espero que les guste y nuevamente quiero recalcar que esta esta es una versión TRADUCIDA por mi persona (con errores a causa de que yo misma lo edite, debo admitir T.T*se inclina disculpándose*).Yo no la escribí sin embargo me reservo el derecho de hacerle uno que otro cambio para que el sentido y la fluidez del texto no se vea demasiado “deformados” al realizar la traducción. Sin embargo, respetaré el sentido completo de la historia. Todo el crédito a BATTYBATZGIRL, autor original, y el link para la versión original es: http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/10607232  
> Buena lectura :)

Spock no disfrutaba romper su rutina diaria.

Casi cada aspecto de su día estaba minuciosamente planeado, su tiempo dividido balanceadamente entre estudiar, meditar y hacer recados rudimentarios para su padre. Aunque su sentido de curiosidad no era limitada, él prefería leer sobre las nuevas cosas antes que experimentarlas directamente. No estaba en la naturaleza de Spock el salir del planeta, mucho menos participar en lo que sería considerado un inútil vuelo en transbordador. Tales actividades le quitaban tiempo de sus estudios.

Esta era la excusa que el usaba cada vez que Sybok lo acosaba para salir en tales aventuras. Aunque los vulcanos no mentían, tanto él como su hermano podían ver la retorcida verdad en esa afirmación; Spock nunca necesito ninguna ayuda académica para hacerlo. Él siempre estaba más adelantado de lo que sus tutores esperaban, lo que en cambio hizo que Sybok lo empujara incluso más lejos para evitar su trabajo.

A veces, Sybok parecía alguien completamente opuesto a Spock, constantemente diciéndole que necesitaba dejar las ataduras del palacio y explorar para obtener nuevas experiencias. Los argumentos de Sybok nunca eran lógicamente sensatos, así que Spock fácilmente podía superarlos. Su hermano favorecía las antiguas formas de expresar las emociones en lugar de controlarlas, lo que lo hacía ver como un peculiar y futuro gobernante de la Casa de Surak.

Tal vez ese era el por qué Spock─ que era mucho más joven de Sybok─ sentía la necesidad de comportarse más apropiadamente que su hermano.

Sybok había llegado a aceptar ese aspecto de él y normalmente no empujaba a Spock a hacer lo que no le gustara. Él sabía de las limitaciones de Spock, tanto como Spock sabía las de Sybok. No obstante ellos eran hijos del mismo padre, habían nacido de distintas mujeres, y era claro que sus diferencias iban más allá que la simple biología. Aun así, habían sido criados juntos por las mismas criadas en el mismo palacio, y vivían con mutuo respeto.

Y mientras Sybok era conocido por mantener ese respeto, nunca lo detuvo al momento de probar la paciencia de Spock.

─¡Pequeño!─ Sybok llama desde el pasillo. Spock puede oír sus pesadas pisadas acercándose al estudio, y decide no alzar la mirada de sus escritos al momento que la puerta se desliza abriéndose. ─Ajá. Te he encontrado.─

─No me estaba escondiendo, ─ Spock le dice secamente. Sybok hace un sonido como un resoplido, y se adentra más en el estudio.

─Lo haces detrás de los manuscritos. Te escondes de tu pueblo.─

Ante esto, Spock levanta la vista y le dirige una mirada irritada. Una esquina de los labios de Sybok se levanta.─ Ellos no desean que yo este ante sus ojos.─ Spock le responde.

Spock sabe demasiado bien el tabú que rodea su existencia. Ciertamente, su sangre desciende de una linaje real, pero el hecho de que su  madre hubiera sido una sirviente lo ha manchado desde siempre ante los ojos de la sociedad Vulcana. Es el hijo bastardo de una antigua línea de gobernantes, solo presente porque Sybok insistía a su padre que quería un acompañante fraternal con quien ir de caza.

Pero Spock no va de caza.

─Muy pronto tendrán que acostumbrarse a ti,─Sybok señala, apoyándose contra el borde del escritorio.─¡Te estas acercando a la hora de tu coronación! Un joven gobernante coronado de la Casa de Surak por el que todo Vulcano sentirá adoración.─

Spock arquea una ceja y finalmente baja su lápiz.─ Claramente me estas confundiendo por tu otro hermano.─

─No tengo otro hermano.─

─Entonces tienes una pobre concepción de mi personalidad.─

Sybok se ríe una vez, el estrepitoso sonido llena el aire en el pequeño cuarto. Así era cómo usualmente ocurría: Sybok portándose ruidoso y escandaloso, Spock portándose silencioso y cauto. Spock era muy consciente de que cada uno de sus movimientos eran cuidadosamente observados por aquellos quienes creían que no deberían ser parte de la casa real, especialmente ahora que estaba al borde de sus años de adolescencia.

Pero Sybok siempre había tenido un punto de vista refrescante, y a pesar de que sus métodos a menudo eran inconstitucionales cuando se relacionaban con los deseos de su padre, hacía del cuidar de Spock una prioridad. Hablaba con Spock como si fuera una persona. No como una ocurrencia de la sociedad. Su vínculo era fuerte, algo de lo que Spock había estado agradecido en más de una ocasión.

Sybok pone su mano sobre el hombro de Spock y dice con nostalgia,─ Que gran y benevolente líder serás, hermanito.─

Spock frunce el ceño.─¿Te estas olvidando acaso que tú eres el primogénito? Dudo que yo sea capaz de tener la habilidad para gobernar.─

Lo que Spock no dice es que él no _quiere_ gobernar. Al menos, no en Vulcano. Si pudiera, le gustaría ser capaz de viajar a diferentes galaxias, en funciones de tipo diplomáticas como las de su padre, pero más como un investigador, catalogando las diversas culturas y ciencias de los mundos. Sin embargo, la probabilidad de que eso pasara era demasiado remota, como eran muy pocas las veces en que era permitido salir debido a su edad y su empañada herencia.

Pero el no necesitaba irse. Él estaba seguro en la lógica de ello. Su sueño era solo eso, un sueño, y era un desperdicio de su tiempo  el pasar innecesarios momentos pensando en aquello.

─Padre está en una misión diplomática,─Sybok le dice, abruptamente cambiando el tema.─ Regresará dentro de unos pocos ciclos solares.─

Spock levanta una ceja. – _Estoy_ al tanto de esto. No soy ingenuo.─

─Entonces hagamos un viaje al siguiente sistema solar,─Sybok dice, sus ojos brillando ante la idea.─No tomaría mucho tiempo. Padre no tendría que saberlo, y te metería un poco de lo que hay en el mundo en esa cabeza tuya.─

Spock lo contempla, debatiendo si lo que dice es serio o no. Cuando concluye que la emoción de Sybok es ciertamente genuina, frunce el ceño. ─¿Estas sugiriendo que robemos una nave?─

Sybok mira al techo, casi molesto. –Todas las naves pertenecen a la Casa de Surak. No estamos robando si pertenecen a nuestra familia.─

Spock quiere señalar que es posiblemente el décimo escenario en el que Sybok intenta que el salga del planeta de tal manera, todos los cuales fueron un fracaso.

─Sé que crees que tales excursiones son ilógicas.─ Sybock continua como si leyera sus pensamientos,─pero considera como tienes aun que tener una experiencia fuera del planeta que no esté directamente relacionada a intenciones diplomáticas. ¿No hay una parte de ti que desea explorar la galaxia y hacer descubrimientos por ti mismo? ¿Dónde está ese lado tuyo, hermano?─

Spock hace una mueca. Sabe que Sybok está jalando las cuerdas adecuadas para provocar una respuesta en él. De todas formas, Spock está al tanto de su lugar y está listo para decir que no a Sybok cuando su hermano añade, ─Esta podría ser tu última oportunidad de explorar sin los ojos del concejo observándote.─

Estaba en lo correcto, Spock reconoce. Y tal vez hay un pequeño momento de debilidad en su lógica, o el finalmente ha sucumbido a la misma locura emocional que su hermano, pero Spock lo considera aún más.

Luego, acepta.

**********

Comandar una nave es sorprendentemente tan fácil como Sybok dice que sería. En otra realidad, Spock puede pretender que tiene la autoridad para ser un miembro de alto rango en una nave parecida. No necesariamente un capitán, pero algo cercano. Spock sacude su cabeza para deshacerse rápidamente de otro pensamiento que sería ilógico. Y nunca se convertiría en algo más que una fantasía.

La nave a la que Sybok lo lleva es una pequeña con solo dos cubiertas: una para el cargamento, la otra para un manojo de pasajeros. Está marcada como una nave científica. Spock levanta una ceja mirando a su hermano ante su elección, pero no lo cuestiona.

─Para ti y tus estudios,─Sybok lo molesta, subiéndose a la cima de la cubierta de la nave y acomodándose en el asiento del piloto. Spock casi complace a Sybok rodando los ojos, pero es capaz de sofocar la emoción antes de que sea capaz de surgir.

Sybok despega la nave, y Spock siente el impulso de la gravedad cambiando en la parte baja de su estómago. La incomoda sensación es dejada atrás por la vista de su planeta, encogiéndose y volviéndose un pequeño punto en la vasta oscuridad del espacio.

Una vez que escapan de la gravedad de Vulcano, Sybok empieza a forcejear con la computadora.─¿Por dónde te gustaría aventurarte, hermano?¿El Cuadrante Beta?─

Spock lo mira de forma desconfiada.─Sabes muy bien  que ese es el centro del territorio Romulano.─ Se detiene, y entonces dice,─Si intentas comenzar una guerra intergaláctica, deseo no tener parte en esto. Regrésame inmediatamente.─

─No estoy empezando una guerra,─ Sybok murmura, dándose la vuelta hacia la computadora.─Eres demasiado indeciso. Tal como Padre.─

─Soy lógico,─ Spock le responde rápidamente.─ Tu no ves a través de todas tus decisiones.─

Sybok lo ignora y pulsa coordenadas que Spock no alcanza a ver. Los motores de la nave zumban y comienza a acelerar constantemente a velocidad warp. Spock quiere preguntar dónde están yendo, pero una vez más es sorprendido por la vista de las estrellas justo afuera de la nave.

Viajan por unos minutos en silencio. Spock mira de reojo a la computadora, notando finalmente las coordenadas por primera vez, y siente una pizca de ansiedad.

─Sybok,─dice Spock, manteniendo su voz firme,─esta área de la galaxia no está explorada.─

─Entonces deberemos ser los primeros en descubrirla,─ Sybok dice tranquilo. –Puedes tener un planeta llamado igual que tú, pequeño.─

Spock sabe que Sybok está al tanto de que no es así cómo los tratados entre planetas funcionan, pero Sybok está probando su paciencia. Spock mantiene sus escudos mentales altos, determinado a no dejar que su hermano tenga la satisfacción de producir una emoción en él.

─Estas siendo—Spock comienza a decir _ilógico,_ pero la idea se esfuma cuando observa afuera de la ventana. Se están acercando a un planeta de un color que Spock nunca había visto antes. Sybok parece darse cuenta de su interés, y pilotea la nave más cerca.

El planeta es un poco más pequeño que Vulcano, y tiene una luna atrapada en su gravedad. Es de color verde y blanco, pero la superficie está llena con espacios de color azul en lo cual Spock solo puede asumir es agua. Luce tan distinto al naranja oscuro y los rojos del paisaje del desierto Vulcano.

Es…hermoso.

─¿No quisieras que fuera así todo el tiempo, Spock?─Sybok pregunta suavemente.─Explorar y descubrir nuevos mundos por tu cuenta en lugar de estar escondido detrás de tus textos.─

 _Si,_ Spock piensa inmediatamente. Pero no tiene tiempo de responder antes de que su nave de repente se mueva a un costado, la fuerza del impacto arrojándolos a ambos fuera de sus asientos.

Ambos se levantan rápidamente, pero otra explosión causa que la nave se mueva y Spock se cae nuevamente. Escucha a Sybok maldecir de manera muy colorida lo suficiente para hacer que las orejas de su padre sangren.

─ _Rihansu_ ,─ Sybok dice casi escupiendo. Spock se levanta y mira con los ojos bien abiertos a una nave de guerra Romulana  que lentamente empezaba a brillar en frente de ellos.

La sangre de Spock se hela. Puede escuchar a Sybok trabajando rápidamente en el panel de control, pero está muy temeroso como para apartar la vista de la nave.

─¿Crees que nos siguieron?─pregunta Spock.

Sybok niega con la cabeza, levantando los escudos de la nave.─No hubieran sido tan temerarios. Debieron haber estado estacionados al borde de este cuadrante encubiertos y estaban esperando por una de nuestras naves.─

Las naves de guerra abren fuego de nuevo, y los escudos de la nave se mantienen, pero Spock puede decir que ya han sido dañadas de manera muy considerable. También está consciente de que de todas las naves que Sybok pudo haber robado, él tomó una nave de ciencias, la cual tenía muy poca energía para protegerse y atacar.

Sybok sisea amargado, ─Esta nave no estaba diseñada para enfrentar un conflicto.─ Chispas empiezan a cubrir la maquinaria fallida de abajo, y Sybok se da la vuelta para mirarlo.─Spock, no sé si ellos están al tanto de que somos los hijos de Sarek, pero si es así y capturan nuestra nave, no podemos ser capturados juntos.─

Le toma un segundo para entender las palabras de Sybok. Spock siente un nuevo escalofrió recorriendo su interior. ─¿Qué?─

─Debemos separarnos,─ Sybok dice casi calmado. Su cara esta diferente, su expresión y tono de voz más serios de lo que Spock alguna vez había visto en su relajado hermano.

─Yo─ ─Spock mueve su cabeza en estado de shock.─No te dejaré.─

─Si los Romulanos nos capturan, ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra cultura? Podrían usarnos para provocar una  guerra.─

Spock siente como si su mente está poniéndose lenta y todo lo demás está pasando muy, muy rápido.─No puedo pilotear una nave.─Señala.

Sybok se para, jalando a Spock temblorosamente también.─No tienes que hacerlo. Cada transbordador está conectado con el sistema del piloto automático que te llevará de nuevo a Vulcano.─Sybok mas o menos lo empuja por la escalera al nivel más bajo, donde hay un pequeño transbordador explorador apachurrado en la pequeña cubierta.

De repente, la situación en la que están se hace más real, y Spock siente su palpitar incrementarse diez veces más.

─¿Qué hay de tí?─ pregunta alarmado.─Tu también debes escapar. Los escudos de esta nave no aguantarán.─

Como respondiendo a lo dicho, la nave tiembla una vez más. Spock puede oír una alerta sonando desde el sistema computarizado arriba de ellos. Sybok no responde inmediatamente, agarrando a Spock por su brazo y moviéndolo hacia el transbordador.

─Los alejaré de ti,─Sybok le dice, aun manteniendo su fresca confianza a pesar del obvio pánico de Spock.─Esta nave tiene muy poco armamento, pero es veloz. Puedo desmaniobrarlos y girar de regreso al espacio Vulcano. Para eso, tú ya habrás aterrizado.─

Spock solo puede mirar a su hermano con incredulidad. A pesar de todo, Sybok le ofrece una sonrisa calmada. –Estare bien, hemano. Nos veremos de nuevo.─

Spock pierde su voz y solo puede asentir. Sybok le ofrece una mano y Spock presiona sus dedos juntos. Una ola de confort y calma lo baña por su vínculo, y Spock solo puede deleitarse en ella solo por un segundo  antes de que Sybock se aleje. Sybok cierra la puerta del transbordador, luego se va apurado hacia la escalera y desaparece.

Spock apenas puede arreglárselas para encender el motor del transbordador antes de que se deprenda de la nave. La terminal de la computadora se pone en línea con un pequeño sonido el cual se pierde por el zumbido del corazón de Spock cerca de sus oídos. Apreta en las configuraciones para programar el piloto automático, pero en lugar de que la nave se aleje despegando, tiene la extraña sensación de estar cayendo.

Es entonces que se da cuenta que se había acercado demasiado cerca al verdeazulado planeta, y el transbordador fue atrapado en su gravedad. Una de las últimas cosas que Spock ve antes de que la nave empiece a acercarse hacia el mundo de abajo es la nave de ciencias alejándose a velocidad warp, la nave de guerra Romulana siguiéndola de cerca.

****

Jim Kirk se despierta al sentir la casa temblando. Un sonido como una bomba explotando acompaña el suceso, y Jim salta de la cama, inmediatamente en estado de alerta.

La pelea había finalizado, pero eso no significaba que la guerra había terminado. La gente de Riverside era del tipo paranoico,  de los que peleaban primero y hacían preguntas después, y Jim no era una excepción.

Yendo rápido por las escaleras, Jim agarra la escopeta que esta por la chimenea y se dirige hacia la puerta. Normalmente no se molestaría en siquiera tocar el arma, pero ha estado solo en casa por unos cuantos días y Frank esta quién sabe dónde, así que Jim supone que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

No que Jim haya disparado un arma antes; es más bien una utilería en la casa. Pertenecía a su papá, y su mamá la mantuvo cerca porque podía utilizarla para asustar a los vándalos del vecindario cuando Jim o Frank no estaban.

Cautelosamente mirando por la puerta del frente, Jim gira a la derecha y a la izquierda antes de poner un pie fuera del pórtico, sosteniendo el arma frente a él. No ve nada que parezca fuera de lo ordinario. Pero entonces el olor a metal quemándose y humo se siente cerca de su nariz e instantáneamente lo hace querer vomitar. Sale del pórtico y gira alrededor del otro lado del patio, y ve la destellante luz roja con humo levantándose en el campo vecino.

─Mierda,─murmura, una nueva sensación de pánico apoderándose de él. Comunistas o no, fuego en un maizal es _definitivamente peor_ que cualquier tipo de bomba que intentaran dejar. Jim no pierde nada de tiempo mientras corre de regreso a la casa, dejando el arma y agarrando el extintor de la cocina antes de regresar de nuevo afuera.

Siguiendo el rastro de humo en el campo, Jim se detiene a medida que rápidamente se da cuenta que este no era un satélite. El pedazo de metal lucía diferente a cualquier cosa que Jim hubiera visto antes. Era pequeño y rojo, y con una forma triangular prismática rara en lugar de un círculo. El frente estaba completamente aplastado, humo saliendo poco a poco de esa área

Jim se acerca y levanta la boquilla del extinguidor, porque satélite extraño o no , fuego seguía siendo fuego y solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se avivara más. Escucha un raro golpe, pero lo ignora y rocía el frente hasta que deja de humear. El sonido del golpe resuena nuevamente, y no es sino hasta que Jim nota una mano agarrando un lado de un hueco en los restos de la nave que lo entiende.

No era un satélite. Era una nave espacial.

─¡Carajo!─Jim grita, saltando hacia atrás y dejando caer el extinguidor. Había una nave espacial justo en frente de él. Una verdadera, y auténtica nave del espacio exterior.

_Y algo estaba trepando fuera de ella._

Confundido, Jim se da cuenta de que probablemente debería escapar y llamar a la policía o al FBI o hacer algo más que solo quedarse mirando y parándose tontamente, pero no puede apartar la mirada mientras una extraña criatura cuidadosamente se desenreda a sí mismo de los restos. Tiene dos brazos, dos piernas, y un físico generalmente humano. Pero incluso en la oscuridad, Jim puede afirmar que su torso es un poco más largo y su piel es un poco más pálida para que parezca exactamente como la humana.

─Jesucristo,─Jim murmura. A medio salir de los restos, la cosa se detiene, y de repente inclina su cabeza hacia arriba con fuerza, sus ojos negros encontrándose con los de Jim.

Jim siente cada hebra de su cuerpo pararse y su mente se acelera. ¿Debería correr ahora?¿Debería intentar pelear con ella? Todavía la mitad estaba en la nave, así que Jim probablemente podía tener una buena ventaja antes de que ella saliera y lo atrapara. Pero si eso tenía algún tipo de velocidad super alienígena, probablemente atraparía a Jim antes de que pudiera llegar al teléfono─ o al arma. Debería haber traído el arma. _¿Por qué no había traído el arma?_

Pero en lugar de hacer algún movimiento para atacar, los ojos de la criatura se ponen en blanco y cae completamente fuera de la nave, desplomándose cara abajo hacia el piso.

Jim cuenta hasta tres muy lentamente antes de ir con prisa hacia allá

Arrodillándose al lado de la criatura, Jim trata de tocarla, luego duda. Tal vez así era como atraía a su presa antes de atacar. Pretendiendo ser benevolente pero en realidad preparándose para saltar a la acción. Pero esta criatura acababa de sobrevivir el maldito _choque de su nave_ , y Jim probablemente también se hubiera desmayado si estuviera en esa situación.

Tomando aire y esperando lo mejor, Jim gentilmente empuja su hombro, haciendo rodar a la criatura de espaldas. A esta cercanía, Jim puede decir que hay algo oscuro saliendo de su costado, y con un presentimiento se da cuenta de que debe ser sangre.

Sangre _alienígena._

Haciendo la precaución a un lado, Jim se agacha más y envuelve el brazo del alien alrededor de sus hombros, usando su otra mano para sujetarlo por su cintura. Esta era probablemente la idea más estúpida que alguna vez había tenido, pero si esta cosa esta lastimada no puede solo quedarse sin hacer nada y dejarlo morir.

La criatura pesa más de lo que Jim anticipaba, así que más o menos arrastra a la cosa por el campo y de vuelta a su casa. Después de trasladarlo hasta el pórtico y por la puerta del frente, Jim está sudando. No hay manera de que pueda cargar esta cosa por las escaleras, y probablemente ni siquiera debería ponerlo en un dormitorio si estaba sangrando. No tiene ni idea si este tipo de sangre podría salir de las ropas, y muchos menos de los cobertores.

En lugar de eso, lo arrastra hacia el baño, y lo deja en la bañera con lo último de sus energías.

Jim respira agitadamente, colapsando en el retrete. Pasa sus dedos por su cabello, pero se da cuenta de que tiene sangre en sus manos. Dando la vuelta hacia la luz del baño con su codo, Jim nota que la sangre es verde oscura. Su piel le cosquillea mientras rápidamente talla la sangre de sus manos, mirando como el agua se torna de un matiz olivo  antes de desaparecer en el desagüe.

Dándose la vuelta hacia el alien, Jim puede verlo mucho mejor ahora que hay luz. Tiene el cabello negro, cortado en forma de tazón. Sus ropas eran plomas y negras, contrastando vívidamente contra su pálida piel ante la luz artificial.

La parte del cerebro de Jim que no está en pánico le dice que las ropas de la criatura se parecen vagamente a las de un Jedi.

Jim niega con la cabeza. Sip, estaba definitivamente histérico. Debía ir a sentarse.

 _Pero esta lastimado,_ Jim se recuerda a sí mismo, y probablemente debería dedicarse a parar el sangrado. Sin saber realmente nada sobre como para heridas de desangramiento más que por lo que ha visto en la tv, Jim va a su armario en el pasillo y encuentra una vieja y un poco destrozada toalla. Regresa al baño y envuelve la toalla alrededor de la muy delgada cintura de la criatura, jalando fuerte y amarrándola. La criatura suelta un pequeño suspiro, y Jim salta atrás en caso de que haya despertado, pero se relaja cuando ve que seguía inconsciente.

Esto era…extraño.

Esto era tan, tan extraño. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a su madre? ¿Qué pasaría si Frank llegara a casa y encontrara a esta cosa en su bañera? Probablemente perdería la cabeza.

La mente de Jim empieza a dar vueltas y vueltas, su ansiedad sube y baja, hasta que finalmente colapsa en el sofá, completamente exhausto. Sin tener la energía para caminar hacia arriba, cierra sus ojos, y se deja caer dormido. Después puede lidiar con todo una vez que salga el sol.

*****

Cuando la luz empieza a aparecer por la ventana de la sala, Jim lentamente empieza a despertar. Esta confundido sobre el porqué esta recostado en el sofá. Después por segunda vez en doce horas, salta, alerta de repente.

Anoche─ no, esta mañana─ una nave alienígena chocó en el campo al lado de su casa. Y un alien estaba dentro. Y estaba vivo. Y estaba en la bañera.

Jim se levanta rápido del sofá, y corre al baño. ¿Había sido un sueño? Mueve la puerta para abrirla y se encuentra con la imagen de un inconsciente alien aún amontonado en su bañera. Nop, no era un sueño. Esta inseguro si debería sentirse aliviado o temeroso por esto.

Jim suspira. Él necesitaba café antes de poder hacer algo más. Dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina, se mantiene ocupado con la cafetera antes de darse cuenta de algo.

No tiene idea de lo que a esta “cosa” le gusta comer. O incluso si come algo.

Mordiéndose los labios, Jim se mueve al refrigerador. No estaba tan lleno como probablemente debería estarlo, pero de nuevo otra vez, nunca estaba lleno. Frank literalmente nunca estaba en casa excepto por uno o dos días a veces, y su mamá estaba en Montana ayudando a algunos científicos con un proyecto de ingeniería para los que había sido comisionada, así que Jim había tenido que auto sustentarse por todo el verano. Cambiaba las cosas, sin embargo, cuando tenía un visitante de otro planeta al que necesitaba alimentar.

Pero tal vez Jim ¿pueda solo preguntar que le gusta comer? ¿Hablaría español? Tal vez tenía algún tipo de traductor que pudiera hacer fácil para ambos el comunicarse. O, talvez no podía hablar y se comunicaba mediante clicks, como un delfín.

Pero, ¿y si no comía comida física?¿Y si quería comerlo a _él_ , o a una vaca, o algo?

Jim cierra la puerta del refrigerador. Realmente necesitaba café.

La cafetera termina de hacer el café y se sirve una taza, finalmente sintiéndose despierto después del primer sorbo.

Bien. Alien herido en su bañera. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera ahora?

Como todos los Americanos hacen cuando se encuentran con un punto muerto, Jim recurre a la web mundial. Se siente muy estúpido googleando _Que hacer cuando un alien aterriza en tu patio_ , pero está seguro que el internet ha visto preguntas más raras. Encuentra este sitio que no se ve totalmente loco, y lee el artículo.

La página de internet le dice las cosas que él ya sabe: no asustarlo, ser amistoso, tratar de no darle una mala impresión de la Tierra. Jim se sienta en la silla y una ola de nerviosismo lo cubre.

Él es la primera cosa con la que este alien tendrá contacto directo aquí en la Tierra. Él podía solo por su cuenta dar una impresión positiva o negativa por toda la raza humana. Era mucho pedir para alguien de diecisiete años, eso es más que seguro.

Jim pasa un poco más de tiempo en la computadora, pero es, más que todo, un desperdicio. Estas personas proponen teorías hipotéticas sobre aliens y lo que harían, pero Jim está en realidad _en_ una. No iba a ver una guía para esto, lo cual hace que la presión de hacer algo correcto sea más dominante.

Notando que un par de horas han pasado, Jim decide que probablemente es una buena idea revisar como esta su invitado. Arrastrando sus pies de vuelta al baño, Jim encuentra al alien inconsciente. ¿O tal vez se había muerto?

La ansiedad cosquillea su piel. Pasó todo este tiempo intentando descifrar  que haría con él cuando estaba vivo, que no había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que pudiera haber muerto. Mientras más miraba al alien, mas tieso y medio muerto parecía. Jim se arrodilló al lado de la tina y tocó el pecho de la “cosa”.

No hay latido.

La boca de Jim se seca, pero en lugar de entrar en pánico inmediatamente intenta encontrar un punto de pulso en el cuello de la criatura. Su piel esta fría─ lo que no parece ser una buena señal.─pero efectivamente Jim encuentra un latiente pulso. Es más rápido y superficial de como el que sería uno humano, pero eso podría deberse al hecho de no ser “parte de la Tierra”.

Al estar tan cerca, Jim puede ver el suave subir y bajar del pecho dela criatura. Definitivamente vivo. Es entonces que Jim nota las orejas del alien; se curvean hacia arriba en una punta. Sus cejas son puntiagudas también, inclinadas hacia arriba  en lo que hace ver el rostro de la criatura  con un constante estado de desaprobación.

Y tal vez Jim está cansado aun, pero piensa que es algo lindo.

Porque la curiosidad de Jim nunca está satisfecha, alcanza y abre uno de los parpados del alien. Esta sorprendido de ver lo que parece ser una membrana púrpura en lugar de los ojos negros que Jim recuerda. Probablemente es un segundo parpado o algo como lo que los gatos tienen─ o al menos eso es lo que se dice a si mismo.

Está a punto de volver a moverse cuando el segundo párpado del alien se abre. Jim se mueve rápidamente a un costado, observando un extraterrestre a la cara por segunda vez.

****

Le toma a Spock un momento para que sus ojos puedan enfocarse. Predice que había sido tomado por la flota Romulana, probablemente capturado y usado para pedir rescate y empezar una guerra abierta con su propia gente. En lugar de eso, cuando abre los ojos, No fue recibido por instrumentos de tortura, sino más bien por algo más.

Una criatura de una raza que Spock nunca había visto antes estaba apoyándose sobre él. Sus ojos son de un tono asombroso, mirando a Spock con amplio desconcierto. Spock lo observa igual, confundido hasta que de pronto se acuerda.

Su transbordador se había estrellado en la superficie de este planeta. La criatura actualmente contemplándolo debe ser la que lo rescató. Y Sybok había regresado a Vulcano, o había perecido en el ataque Romulano.

 _Sybok_. Necesitaba encontrar a Sybok. Si bien esta criatura no lo había atacado, Spock no estaba seguro si albergaría motivos hostiles. Este estaba clasificado  como un planeta primitivo, demasiado joven para experimentar la inteligencia intergaláctica. La criatura mirándolo bien podría ser considerada salvaje.

Spock mira abajo. Parecía estar en una extraña tina que era vagamente similar a los baños de piedra en Vulcano. Pone sus manos en ambos lados del objeto, y se mueve para sentarse.

Dos cosas pasan al mismo tiempo: la criatura que lo observaba se pone en acción, hablándole en un lenguaje que Spock no entendía, moviendo sus extremidades alrededor precipitadamente; y un dolor, quemante como fuego, se hizo presente al costado de Spock. Siseando, Spock mira hacia el área para encontrar el área de sus batas chamuscadas y envueltas en una nueva especie de tela la cual era blanca pero rápidamente se teñía de verde.

El ser delante de él pone su mano sobre el hombro de Spock y gentilmente pide que Spock regrese  a la bañera. Spock apreta los dientes, determinado a no mostrar dolor a lo que muy bien podría ser un apresador. La criatura continua hablando, parloteando silabas que marean a Spock.

─No tengo traductor,─ Spock le dice, su voz roca por el dolor.─No entiendo tu idioma.─

El ser se paraliza e inmediatamente vuelve a moverse, arrodillándose al lado de la bañera y luciendo ansiosa. Spock aprovecha esta oportunidad para observar su apariencia física, y está impresionado de encontrarla vagamente Vulcanoide.

Sus ojos todavía sorprendían a Spock al ser tan raros, porque ellos tenían una tonalidad de iris que nunca pensó podría existir. Ellos eran azules, como el agua, pero más suave que cualquier matiz del líquido que Spock haya visto. Su cabello tenía un color extraño también, amarillento y ondulado. La piel de la criatura era bronceada, casi como la de un Klingon, pero no tanto. Sus  orejas eran redondeadas en lugar de doblarse en punta, y su frente era plana y suave.

Entonces, no era un Romulano.

Spock notó que mientras él estaba contemplándolo, este ser a su lado lo estaba contemplando también. Spock no estaba seguro si debería sentirse confortado o temeroso.

Toma un fuerte respiro e inmediatamente se arrepiente, el dolor ardiendo al extremo en su costado. Un ruido de agonía escapa de sus labios mientras sus manos se posan sobre la herida. Puede sentir la necesidad de su cuerpo de entrar en un trance curativo, pero ¿estaría seguro de hacerlo? Este era terreno no descubierto, y una mala decisión podría llevarlo a su muerte.

La criatura se para de repente, sus movimientos inconstantes y saltarines. Sale de la habitación como un torbellino, aun ruidoso diciendo algo en ese dialecto mientras camina.

Esto, decide Spock, tendrá que bastar. Sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse, y deja que el trance lo reclame.

*****

Cuando Jim regresa medio minuto después con un vaso de agua en sus manos, el alien ha caído  de nuevo inconsciente. O tal vez ¿se había muerto de veras esta vez? Ansiosamente, Jim presiona sus dedos contra su cuello y encuentra su pulso. Nop, seguía vivo.

Jim pone el vaso en el mostrador, llenado una vez más con curiosidad. Esa cosa─no, no era una _cosa_ realmente, lucía demasiado como una persona para ser considerado _cosa_ –le había hablado. El idioma sonaba difícil y lleno de vocales e inflexiones, ninguna con las cuales Jim estaba remotamente familiarizado.

Jim estrujo su nariz. ¿Debería referirse al alien cómo _eso_? Seguramente tenía un género. Los aliens tenían género, ¿verdad?¿No sería eso necesario para la reproducción? Jim inclinó su cabeza y le dio otra mirada a la criatura. Parecía tener más rasgos masculinos, con una quijada bien marcada y cejas gruesas. Jim solo pudo adivinar que su asunción de que el alien fuera un chico era correcta. Tendría que preguntar después.

Hablando de preguntar. ¿Cómo podría comunicarse con una criatura que no era de este mundo?¿Tal vez incluso ni siquiera de esta galaxia? Eso no sería fácil.

Jim suspiró, luego miró la toalla que había envuelto alrededor de la cintura del alien. Probablemente debería cambiarla para mantener la herida limpia. Además, para salvar la toalla antes de que pusiera muy verde para volver a ser lavada. ¿La sangre alienígena podía lavarse?¿Reaccionaría al agua y ardería en llamas o algo así?

Negando con la cabeza, Jim se tomó el trabajo de remover cuidadosamente la toalla para no perturbar al durmiente ser. Remplazó la cubierta con un nueva toalla, y decidió que probablemente debería empezar a lavar las cosas tan pronto como le fuera posible para que las manchas no se quedaran. Todavía estaba usando la ropa de la noche anterior la cual tenía la sangre verde y seca del alien en su camisa, así que definitivamente tenía que hacerse una lavada.

Afortunadamente, la sangre sale con el agua. Jim solo piensa que es un poco raro ver el agua del lavamanos de la cocina tornarse verde (estaba demasiado temeroso como para poner las toallas y la camisa en la lavadora en caso de que la sangre afectara el agua de alguna manera). Pero una vez que había colgado todo sobre algunas sillas para que se secaran, se siente satisfecho por haber manejado bien la crisis.

Jim pasa el resto de su día con una sensación de nerviosismo. Sigue esperando que el alien se despierte y lo ataque o algo así, lo cual sabe que es imposible porque está demasiado herido como para incluso sentarse. Pero el alien se mantiene inconsciente por el resto del día, lo cual solo se añade al nerviosismo de Jim sobre su bienestar.

Para distraerse a sí mismo, acomoda la casa lo mejor que puede, esperando que se vea más presentable para una criatura no familiarizada con la Tierra.

Para el final del día, Jim está exhausto de nuevo. Va a revisar al alien una vez más. Todavía inconsciente. ¿Debería ir arriba para descansar en su habitación? ¿Y si despertara antes que Jim y tratara de incendiar la casa? No que pensara que eso podría pasar en realidad, pero aún era una posibilidad.

Decide que dormir en la sala será lo más seguro para él. Esta vez, Jim agarra su almohada y una manta de su cuarto que está arriba antes de acomodarse en el sofá para pasar la noche.

Pasa la noche soñando con las estrellas y con las criaturas que se esconden más allá de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Se agradecen comentarios, kudos y sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden que esta es una versión traducida. Espero que les guste :3

Jim despierta ante el sonido de la T.V. Por un momento, está confundido. ¿Por qué estaba en el sofá?¿Quién encendió la televisión?¿Frank había regresado?

Luego, todos los recuerdos del día anterior se le vienen encima de golpe. ¡Había una nave especial que se había chocado en el campo! Había un alien, y Jim lo había arrastrado hasta aquí, y─

_Había un alien en su sala._

Sus ojos e abrieron completamente y se puso rápidamente de pie. El alien está arrodillado al lado de la televisión, mirando la pantalla con una expresión en blanco. Parece notar  la presencia de Jim, y rápidamente se para.

─¿Te-te sientes mejor?─Jim pregunta, sintiéndose estúpido casi inmediatamente por hacerlo. ¡No puede hablar español! Eso ya había quedado establecido. Pero ¿cómo podría comunicarse con una criatura de otro planeta sin hablar?

Jim señala al costado del alien donde está la herida. La tela aún está envuelta alrededor de su cintura pero ya no está escurriendo verde, lo que Jim toma como una buena señal. El alien inclina su cabeza a un lado, el gesto vagamente se parece al de un cachorrito, sin dejar de mirarlo.

─Cierto.─Jim dice incómodamente.

Esto es raro.

Se mueve para levantar el control remoto  de la mesa y encender la televisión, pero el alíen reacciona casi violentamente y empieza a alejarse.

─¿Qué?─Jim pregunta, sobresaltado.─¿Qué?¿Estas…asustado?─La criatura no le responde, sus ojos muy abiertos que no se despegan del control en la mano de Jim.─¿Asustado de _esto_?─ Levanta el control para probar, y el alien se aleja aún más.

Jim levanta sus manos en lo que espera sea la señal universal de paz.─No, no es un arma. Solo es un control remoto. No te lastimara. Mira, mira.─ Apunta con eso al televisor y lo apaga. El alien mira a la ahora negra pantalla, luego a Jim. Manteniendo una mano levantada, Jim cuidadosamente pone el control de vuelta en la mesa.

Los ojos del alien siguen el movimiento, luego miran la figura de Jim de arriba abajo. Jim le ofrece una sonrisa suave, dejando sus labios cerrados en caso de que el mostrar sus dientes fuera tomado como un signo de agresión (leyó en algún lado una vez que así era como los chimpancés empezaban peleas en lo salvaje-no que Jim estuviera comparando a esta criatura con un mono o algo así.)

Aparentemente ya sin ver a Jim como una amenaza, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar alrededor de la habitación. Jim mira como lentamente el observa cada esquina del cuarto, recorriendo sus dedos sobre el degastado empapelado de las paredes. Se detiene cuando llega a un interruptor.

─Dale la vuelta,─ Jim le instruye desde donde está. –Así es como se enciende.─

El alien se da la vuelta para mirarlo con una expresión que no le dice nada. Jim hace mímicas para mostrarle cómo, y después de un segundo parece captarlo. Enciende el interruptor y las luces de la sala parpadean  encendiéndose. Los ojos del alien se abren más, y Jim nota que sus ojos son café oscuro, no negro.

Enciende y apaga las luces unas cuantas veces más, sacando una conclusión por sí mismo. Jim lentamente se acerca, rascándose detrás del cuello.

─Sabes, sería de mucha ayuda si supiera tu nombre.─

El alien lo ignora, determinado a dejar la luz prendida antes de moverse a otra área del cuarto.

¿Tal vez no puede escuchar? Pero no, tiene esas orejas puntiagudas, y parece responder mínimamente a lo que Jim dice.

─¿Tienes un nombre?─ Jim intenta de nuevo, siguiéndolo por donde está observando la chimenea.

Para llamar su atención, Jim lo alcanza y lo toca por el hombro. El alien retrocede, llevando su hombro a un costado y fuera del alcance de Jim.

─¡Está bien, está bien! No te tocaré.─ Jim trata de calmarlo, caminando hacia atrás y levantando sus manos.─Uhmm…Soy Jim.─ Pone una de sus manos en su pecho para transmitir esto. El alien no se mueve. Jim entonces da un leve saludo con la mano. ─¿Hola?O saludos, ¿o lo que sea?─

La mirada del alien se va a la mano de Jim y levanta la suya en respuesta. Solo que en lugar de saludar como Jim, abre los dedos en una “V”. Luego, baja su mano y regresa a la chimenea.

─Es-está bien,─Jim murmura. Sip, esto iba ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

Jim en lugar de ello cambia a una nueva táctica. ─Espera un segundo.─

El alien lo ignora de nuevo, lo que funciona igual. Jim va rápidamente subiendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, yendo directamente hacia su escritorio. Agarra un cuaderno que usaba para biología el año pasado y un lápiz, luego regresa abajo. El alien se ha movido a la cocina, aparentemente fascinado ahora por el refrigerador. Jim se mueve delante de él y le ofrece el cuaderno y el lápiz.

─¿Puedes escribir?─

El alien mira abajo hacia el cuaderno y mueve su cabeza a un costado inclinándola nuevamente. Jim se mueve hacia el mostrador y abre el cuaderno, al tanto de los oscuros ojos  siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Jim hace un gran escándalo al escribir su nombre al principio de la hoja.─¿Ves? Así.─Se da la vuelta hacia él, y le ofrece el lápiz. Esta vez, el alien con indecisión lo toma. Observa como parece averiguar el peso del lápiz en su mano, luego le da la vuelta y lo sostiene en la misma posición que un artista sostiene un pincel.

Experimentalmente, presiona la punta contra el papel. Aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado, el alien empieza a escribir.

Jim siente una pequeña emoción-hay una alien escribiendo en su cocina. Espía un poco sobre los delgados hombros del ser para mirar a la página, y sus ojos se ensanchan. Está escribiendo de arriba a abajo en lugar de lado a lado en un montón de círculos y extrañas marcas que Jim no tiene idea de cómo interpretar. Es entonces que se da cuenta de la falla en su plan.

─Bueno, al menos puedes escribir, ─Jim le dice, tratando de mantenerse positivo. Solo porque él no puede leer un dialecto alien no significa que se haya rendido  a cualquier esperanza  de poder comunicarse.

Interrumpiendo su escritura, Jim apunta a la parte de arriba donde había escrito su nombre. ─Jim─,dice lentamente, como si hablara con un niño. Mueve su mano a su pecho en una repetición de lo que había hecho en la chimenea.─Jim─ repite otra vez, mirando como los ojos del alien observan sus labios mientras lo dice.

─ _Gem,_ ─lo intenta, luciendo inseguro,  y Jim sonríe contento.

─Hey, eso estuvo bastante cerca,─dice Jim. –Intenta de nuevo, _Jim._ ─

─Jim─dice, repitiendo la palabra correctamente esta vez. El sonido _J_  parece un poco agudo, pero un alien acaba de decir su nombre, le importa un bledo sobre la logística de cómo suena.

─Bien, ahora sabes mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?─Jim mira al papel curioso.─¿Lo escribiste?─El alien solo lo mira. Jim recuerda otra vez que esto es como hablar con un niño. Se señala a sí mismo y dice,─Soy Jim─ Apunta hacia él y dice,─¿Tu eres…?─

El alien contempla su mano, luego a él, sin ofrecer respuesta. Jim deja caer sus manos y casi suspira, pero luego la criatura habla un puñado ininteligible de palabras. Jim no tiene idea si eso era una oración o su nombre, y su confusión debe ser evidente.

─Jim─ repite la criatura, haciendo mímicas iguales a las que hizo Jim y apuntando hacia él. Luego a su propio pecho y dice,─Spock.─

─Spock,─Jim repite.─¿Lo entendí bien ?¿Spock?─

El alien inclina su cabeza una vez en lo que Jim asume es un asentimiento. Así que, Spock.

─Bien, bienvenido a la Tierra, Spock,─ Jim bromea, sonriendo de nuevo.

Había algo sobre estar así de cerca de Spock que hacia cosquillear la piel de Jim. Era probablemente la emoción de la situación. ¿Que otro chico podía decir que había conocido a un alien el verano antes de que se fuera a la universidad? Dios, que _gran_ historia sería esa para usar en un bar.

Spock lo mira un momento antes de darse la vuelta hacia el cuaderno aun sosteniendo el lápiz de manera extraña, mueve su mano rápidamente sobre la página y le toma un segundo a Jim reconocer  que está dibujando, no escribiendo.

El boceto es solo un borrador, pero Jim pronto reconoce la familiar figura triangular de la nave de Spock. La que se había estrellado.

La que aún está en el campo afuera.

─¡Oh mierda!─Jim maldice, alejándose del mostrador.─¡Tu nave! Me olvide completamente de ello, vamos tenemos que ir.─

Jim no tiene idea de cómo iba a mover los restos de una nave espacial, pero tiene que hacerlo antes de que alguien en el área lo note.  Ya está cerca a la puerta y apretujándose en sus zapatos cuando alza la mirada y ve que Spock no se ha movido de su puesto detrás del mostrador de la cocina.

─Spock,─dice Jim.─¡Vamos !─

Spock solo lo mira, con una pequeña arruga entre sus puntiagudas cejas. Jim suspira  molesto y camina hasta él. ─Tienes que seguirme.─

Jim aun no obtienen ninguna reacción, así que retrocede y hace gestos hacia sí mismo con sus manos.─Ven aquí.─Torpemente demuestra lo que quiere por medio del movimiento extendido hacia sus manos. Luego, el apunta hacia Spock y hace el mismo gesto, repitiendo lentamente, ─Ven aquí.─

Jim mira como los ojos de Spock demuestran el momento en que  reconoce lo que él quiere. Se mueve agraciadamente lejos del mostrador  y va hacia Jim. Jim sonríe de nuevo.

─¡Vamos por tu nave!─

*****

Jim, Spock entiende, es un ser que disfruta el sonido de su propia voz. Aunque parece saber que Spock no puede entenderlo, no le impide hablar, conversando rápidamente y a menudo en su dialecto.

Prueba la paciencia de Spock. Sin embargo, Jim si lo salvó del transbordador, así que supone que puede hacerse de la vista gorda.

Jim guía a Spock fuera de la estructura en la que estaban, haciendo gestos salvajemente como si tratara de mantener la atención de Spock.

Honestamente, no era como si fuera un niño que pudiera distraerse tan fácilmente.

Aun así, los alrededores de los campos que parecen ser de cultivos intrigaron a Spock. Tal vez podría salvar un tricorder del transbordador y hacer uso de el para analizarlos y llevarlos a casa. _Si_ regresaba a casa.

Ante esa idea, Spock casi tiembla. No tienen ni idea si el concejo de gobierno incluso sabe que Sybok y él no estaban. No tiene idea si su _padre_ sabe lo que pasó. Los Romulanos podrían haber disparado a Sybok , o podían haberlo capturado y estar en el proceso de torturarle en estos momentos. Cada escenario que la mente de Spock crea es peor y peor, y pronto se está reprendiendo a si mismo por ser tan ilógico.

Claro que dejaría este planeta pronto. Pensar otra cosa era ridículo.

Hablando todavía, el ser Jim camina al campo de cultivo donde las plantas habían estado ardiendo. En el medio están los restos del transbordador. Spock camina alrededor de Jim  para llegar a él, avanzando a pasos agigantados con un propósito.

El casco exterior está roto -los Romulanos debieron haberle disparado, o simplemente pudo ser el daño hecho por entrar a la atmosfera de este planeta tan abruptamente. Spock preferiría pensar lo último, porque significaría que no lo habían seguido. Caminando alrededor de la nave una vez más, Spock determina solo por inspeccionarla que no será capaz de volar de nuevo.

Jim se acerca demasiado a la nave. Spock puede afirmar que esta curioso, pero se hace más irritante que otra cosa. Empujándolo, Spock toma nota de la escotilla retorcida por la colisión. Agarrando los bordes, jala lo suficiente para que el debilitado metal ceda, y el resto de la escotilla se caiga por las bisagras, dando fácil acceso a la cabina del panel del control de la nave. La acción hace que la herida que aún tiene en su costado le provoque una pulsación de dolor. A pesar de que su trance ha curado la mayor parte de la herida, la piel aún estaba adolorida. Ignorando  el grito ahogado sorprendido detrás de él, Spock cuidadosamente se trepa.

Le toma unos cuantos intentos y un pequeño recableado, pero el sistema de la computadora finalmente entra en línea. La proyectora de la computadora presenta una pequeña falla y no parece tener precisión. Spock intenta hacer un escaneo de los alrededores del espacio exterior, pero el sistema no parece responder a su comando.

Spock frúncelos labios. A este paso, la única acción qué podrá ser capaz de completar es la de mandar una señal de ayuda y esperar que una nave vecina la escuche. Esto podría tornarse riesgoso si los Romulanos seguían merodeando la región y estaban esperando localizar la ubicación de Spock para liderar otro ataque.

Sin embargo, también podía ser la única forma  que tendría de hacer algún tipo de contacto. Spock continúa debatiendo si estaría dispuesto a sacrificar este planeta ante la oportunidad de un ataque Romulano cuando Jim aparece mostrando su cabeza de repente en la cápsula.

Sus ojos azules se ensanchan mientras observa la tecnología alienígena. Spock se pregunta si está rompiendo algún tipo de regla diplomática al dejar a un miembro de una especie de menor inteligencia estar así de cerca de tecnología que no era de su mundo. Jim lo sorprende al mover su mano para tocar parte del panel de control.

El transbordador reacciona al ADN extraño, inmediatamente desplegando una advertencia de autodestrucción. Spock suspira frustrado mientras solemnemente empuja a Jim fuera de este y rápidamente salta también el mismo.

Jim luce confundido, hablando con tonos altos mientras Spock apresuradamente  lo jala lejos de la nave.  Llegan lo suficientemente lejos, y el transbordador explota con un brillo destellante. Jim grita sorprendido, encogiéndose más lejos del sonido.

Spock mira a los restos en llamas y se rehúsa a dejar que su frustración rompa sus escudos. Parece que su decisión de mantenerse oculto  en este planeta ha sido tomada por él. Solo puede esperar que Sybok esté en una posición que le permita venir por él,  para que no esté atrapado en este planeta para siempre.

Con Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA ORIGINAL DEL AUTOR BATTYBATZGIRL:  
> Cada vez que escribo que Jim o Spock aprenden algo nuevo, me los imagino con pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos como en Steven Universe.  
> NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA VERSIÓN TRADUCIDA DE CHICACLAMP:  
> Se aprecian comentarios, sugerencias y...basicamente cualquier cosa de la que quieran hablar :)


End file.
